


SHIGURE HEARD THAT RIGHT

by adelindschade



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Because kids and martial arts require some intensive therapy, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kyoru - Freeform, Miscommunication, Pregnancy, SPOILER ITS JUST AN AGGRESSIVE MASSAGE, Shigure and Yuki are just innocent naive bystander, bonus being pregnancy, but trust me, it's a bop - favorite trope ever, its all soft and warm and all things, tons of humor, tons of sexual innuendos, yep I said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: It wasn’t just Shigure’s perverted mind. Yes, she did just say that.“Can you pound me tonight?”Or the one where married Kyoru have their own little thing and the rest of the Sohma family needs to catch up.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	SHIGURE HEARD THAT RIGHT

“Alright, babe – right there,” Kyo pointed. “Got it?”

Tohru nodded rapidly, fixed with peaked determination. Pulling her arm back and adjusting her hand into a fist, she narrowed in on his back – the lower left which he pointed to – and plunged as hard as she could forward into his skin.

Predictably, it was hard – ripped with muscle from his years dedicated to martial arts – and hid back a wince as she came into contact with the rigid flesh. But she shook it off and cradled her hand. He looked over his shoulder to look back at her, gauging her reaction.

“Was that good?” She asked.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. She sounded so sweet and soft and yet he knew she applied every bit of force her petite self could muster to deliver a mild punch onto his stiff spot.

“Yeah, babe,” he nodded. It didn’t correct the problem spot like he had hoped but big doe eyes and beaming smile did soften the tension.

“Go – take a bath; you’re sweaty,” she playfully shoved him forward. Her knuckles were slick from his excess moisture and he scurred ahead to the bathroom, abiding her request with an easy grin and loving nudge atop her head.

It had become their thing since moving in together.

She had adapted his gentle love taps he usually adorned her crown into a reciprocal thing. However, because he was much taller than she, Tohru saw the opportunity that would mutually benefit them.

Given all the hours he spent training and teaching, he’d usually back to their humble abode sore and stiff. Granted her small figure, she offered to work out his kinks. She usually did so on the bed – where he lied flat on his stomach and she sat atop of him, rolling her knuckles down his spine and kneading into his skin to soothe the tension he had acquired throughout the day.

He had liked it so much it became a daily ritual. He’d come home, peel off his shirt, and point to his problem spot. Daring her to do her worst, Kyo prepared for an underwhelming punch to his back, but most times it did the trick. If she repeated the same gesture enough times, he could feel his kink undo itself, and he could finally stretch himself out and prepare for a night’s earned rest.

She was always so proud of herself and he adored seeing her face light up after the fact.

He never hesitated to return the favor. Especially when she blessed him with the news the newlywed couple were expecting their first. She was small and skinny and no way could he conceive the idea of her carrying around the equivalent of a watermelon in her petite, frail frame but like always, she proved him wrong, and he would do anything to make life easier for her as she nurtured their son.

He usually attended to her feet as she insisted on being on her toes all day with plenty of uncomfortable consequences afterwards. As the first trimester turned into the second, she began to complain of back aches. He would tenderly pat away her woes with gentle knuckles and deep thumb rolls. The second trimester turned into the third and third turned into a beautiful, bouncing boy that turned the household upside down.

While she blossomed into motherhood with ease, just as everyone knew she would because it came so naturally to her, the pains that came with raising a child intensified. Backaches persisted and his shoulders flared up now and then when he came home to no such break.

Regardless, they loved Hajime with all their hearts, and they could adapt to their rapidly changing lifestyle with the same affectionate coping mechanisms they discovered early on.

They disregarded the dirty connotation a long time ago; never blinking or blushing when one asked the other to ”pound them” – never to be heard by outside ears as they often burrowed themselves away in the countryside. Sometimes, they didn’t even need to utter the phrase. One simple gesture of raising their shirt or pointing to their back was pretty self-explanatory.

“My back, not my butt,” Tohru mumbled into her pillow. He could feel the light vibrations of her laughter as she spoke. Marriage had plenty of perks and their unabashed intimacy was certainly high on his list.

Kyo shook with laughter akin to hers. He was happy to assist her. She laid on her stomach and he took his cue to sit atop her – as gently as he could, not to bear any weight given she was only a few weeks into their second pregnancy – and rested most of the pressure on his knees.

The mattress didn’t cave and he was glad they invested in a decent topper since he couldn’t fathom the idea of Tohru suffering in her sleep during her most vulnerable time.

He couldn’t help himself – squeezing her behind once, twice even – before obliging her request. She was exhausted and he could tell by the defeat in her voice. If Hajime was an easy child and hinted as such during the months’ she nested him in her womb, their second was going to be a hell-raiser. She couldn’t get one moment of rest with that little one.

“Sorry,” he felt necessary to say. Not that he needed to – they always planned to have a large family – but the fact his kid was giving her this much grief early on with plenty of months, heck, years ahead… he bowed his head sheepishly, knowing they were going to have their hands full.

“It’s okay,” she assured softly. Even muffled, he could hear the warmth behind her words.

He pushed aside her long hair and rolled her shirt up ever so slightly, enjoying the contact of her skin while identifying the spots she complained about. Pushing his knuckles into her back, he rolled them downwards until he reached the base of her spine. He repeated the notion plenty of times, starting from her shoulders; hoping a full massage would absolve the discomfort in her body. She had been plagued by the pains since morning and he was torn by the fact he couldn’t help during the day because of his job.

“Harder,” she groaned.

“Tohru,” he pitched his disagreement. He didn’t want to be too rough with her. She was a lot paler than he and he worried she’d bruise.

“I can handle it – there, nope, go back, lower – there we go,” she directed. She adjusted her head to lay on her cheek. He saw her eyes flutter and a small smile grow on her features. These last few weeks he noticed a glow about her, just as she had with Hajime.

He didn’t add momentum, just pressure. The last thing he wanted was to explain how a bruise came upon his pregnant wife because he punched too hard on her delicate skin, regardless of her insistence.

Speaking of insistence…

“Are you sure you want to go to the city tomorrow?” Kyo asked in concern.

“I’m not bedridden,” she played off. “I want to go.”

Another happy consequence of marriage – or rather, living independently from the rest of the clan – was his ability to convince Tohru out of her shell. He wanted her to be more up front with her feelings, more secure in her voice, and he was so proud of how far she’s come. He couldn’t recall the last time she apologized profusely for something insignificant. Sure, she had crying spells – typical with pregnancy hormones – but when it came to wants and desires, she wasn’t shutting herself down for something as hypothetical as someone else’s convenience.

“One word and we’ll turn back,” he assured, rubbing her back. “Just say when.”

“Less rubbing and more pushing,” she redirected teasingly. His palms pushed into her skin, almost burrowing at that point. She sighed in contentment. “Thank you. I love you. You’re the best.”

“I love you, too,” he said, matching her softness. 

It was odd coming back to the old house. They had claimed their previous spots by the table, looking out onto the yard where the little ones congregated.

Kyo gleamed like the proud father he was, watching his son assume leadership over the others. They seemed to listen to his instructions and Yuki’s boy had somehow volunteered to be his second-in-command.

“They’re going to be two peas in a pod,” Tohru squealed adoringly.

Yuki and Kyo nodded in agreement, doing their best to somber their endearment. _Men,_ she mused comically. Life was correcting itself by giving the new generation a second chance. Mutsuki and Hajime would be the best friends she knew Kyo and Yuki deserved to be, had it not been robbed from them early in childhood. She was glad things worked out for the better between the two later on, for their kids to be granted such a wonderful opportunity.

He looked back at her worriedly. Her back was something that was flaring up again. She heard boys hung lower, thus more weight to carry, opposed to girls who tended to be higher. She could feel the effects linger in her spine. What a terrible sensation, she suffered.

Hajime was the same way but he wasn’t as active as his upcoming brother. Kyo would have a very eager disciple on his hands in a few months, given how much he’d been kicking.

He must have noticed her anxious hands hovering over her barely noticeable bump. She hid it well under her dress. Only a few knew of her condition besides Kazuma – Yuki and Machi, Arisa and Kureno, and Saki, of course.

“Is he acting up again?” Kyo asked, leaning into her. “C’mon kid, haven’t you beaten her up enough? She needs a breather,” he spoke to her stomach. If he intended to calm his son down with a gentle hand, it did the opposite. His eyes widened in wonder and amazement, and there, undeniable love that filtered through, when he registered the sensation of kicks under his palm.

“You’re okay?” Yuki followed up.

“He’s just excited to meet the family,” she laughed along. “It’ll be quite some time before we’re reunited again.”

Plenty of factors worked against them. Kyo’s job required him to be at the dojo most of the time; everyone had their own lives to explore and gatherings were becoming scarce as they experimented with their newfound freedom; Kyo insisted she settle in and enjoy the comfort (and safety) of home during the first few months of infancy. She inclined to agree with the latter.

“Lucky you,” Yuki teased with a grin. “Two sons in such a short time,” he seconded with a whistle. “Planning on filling the dojo with your brood alone?”

“Oh, shut up,” Kyo exasperated. Neither missed the red hue glaze over his cheeks. “I don’t mind so long everyone is healthy,” Kyo supplied with a strong-armed hug around his spouse. She learned her head on his shoulder lovingly, enjoying the support he offered. His eyes met hers in another language: doting and anxious. _Just name it – don’t hesitate_ , she read clearly.

“I am very lucky indeed,” Tohru sang, molding into his side. His arm coiled around her and his hand instinctively glided up and down her arms in an effort to comfort her nerves.

“When we get home,” she muttered, “could you do that thing?”

“What thing?” he matched her volume.

She mocked-punched the air.

“Later, sure,” he promised with a tender kiss to her temple.

Yuki looked onwards with bewilderment.

“What thing?” He asked curiously, ignoring the sickeningly sweet display of affectionate between his ex-rival-and-dearest-friend. 

“Oh, pounding!” Tohru decreed.

Many things happened simultaneously at once: the first being the comical contrast of Yuki’s face draining of all color all the while Kyo’s adopted the most vibrant red hue.

Her attention was caught to whatever was behind them – where her sight revealed a very aghast Shigure who happened to pry the door open in that very moment. She had forgotten he wasn’t present – seeking refuge from the endless flow of children coming and going. She was embarrassed to think it didn’t cross her mind to believe he’d seek refuge in his room.

“WHAT??” The elder man shrieked.

Kyo, to his credit, didn’t rage like she was so accustomed in such nostalgic times. Fatherhood had tamed his temper quite a bit and she appreciated how he didn’t react hotly.

But she was confused as to how the situation called for laughter. He was suffering a fit of it, loud and boisterous, and she was vibrating in his hold as he did.

“There are some things that should remain unsaid,” Yuki gravely mumbled, looking shyly away.

“What’d I say?” She innocently asked.

Kyo was no help, doubling over as his fit intensified. One hand was curled around her hip and the other dug into his own stomach. He bent over, hiding his red-ridden face behind a curtain of orange hair.

“I CAN SCARCELY BELIEVE MY EARS! TOHRU!” Shigure admonished.

“What’d I say??” She squeaked defensively.

“What you two do in your private time is none of our concern,” Yuki choked out.

Her face grew hot and she concealed her cheeks with a protective hand.

“It’s really not that bad,” Tohru grumbled, confused as to how it was being villainized. “Honestly… it’s one of my favorite things to do before bed… it puts me to sleep better than anything else.”

Yuki seemed to shrink while Shigure gaped, baffled by her admission. Kyo was wheezing at this point.

“Is he really that much of a bore?” Shigure scoffed. Chuckling followed suit.

“Not at all,” Tohru replied, scrunching her brows in confusion. Kyo was lulled out of his fit and had adorned something fierce on his face, narrowing his eyes at Shigure.

“It’s a good thing. Honestly, I didn’t think I’d enjoy it as much as I do, but he’s really good with his hands and when he needs me to, I return the favor,” Tohru admitted, raising both hands up and balling them up into fists.

As if Yuki couldn’t get any lower, he slid onto the floor and out of view.

Shigure nervously laughed, unsure of just how to process her words. It was so… unlike her.

“I dare you to say something, old man,” Kyo pushed through clenched teeth.

“Is it really such a bad thing?” She posed the question more so to herself.

“I dare say, Kyo, you defiled her,” Shigure raised his point. “Honestly, no wonder you’re the first to have more than one child. To be so open about your love life! Ah!” he harrumphed.

“Hey!” Kyo growled out, glaring directly at his distant cousin. “Watch it pervert!”

“You’re the one being crass,” Yuki sighed.

“I don’t think we’re on the same page…” Tohru mumbled meekly. “It’s nothing perverted, or rough. It’s actually quite relaxing.”

Yuki paled into oblivious, adopting an unsettling blue color. Shigure gawked at the exchanged, stunned to a rare moment of speechlessness.

“Thank Goodness Ayame isn’t here…” Yuki whispered to himself. “Make her stop, please.”

“Tohru, considering this is coming from me, I’d advise you to be a bit more…” Shigure stammered.

“Old man, quit it, it’s not what you think!” Kyo corrected.

“We could show them!” Tohru suggested eagerly.

“NO!” Yuki stormed out. Shigure faltered and rescinded back to his room, mortified. With his bluff called, he closed the door behind him with a quiet conclusion.

“Oh – but it’s not a terrible thing,” she whined.

“They think it’s something else,” Kyo assured, patting her leg.

“What do you mean? And why did you wait to explain?” She asked, even more confused.

He grinned. “I will. To Yuki. Shigure knows his place. That’s the last we hear of him now.”

“Oh,” Yuki laughed it off when Tohru demonstrated her point – punching him in the back lightly. “That’s what you mean!”

“No more kink!” she celebrated with enthusiastic claps.

“You need to call it something different,” Yuki deadpanned to a very humored Kyo.

“Your face was worth every second,” Kyo gloated. “Can you admit I got you this time?”

“Technically, she is the one who deceived me,” he gestured to Tohru behind him.

“I didn’t mean to!” She squirmed.

“But I played along with it knowing damn well what you perverts were thinking,” Kyo snorted. “At first, I was too busy laughing, but once Shigure butted in, I had to make a point.”

“I can’t disagree with that point,” Yuki submitted with reluctance. “He didn’t have much to say.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Kyo nodded. He turned to his wife and grinned. “Have I mentioned how cute you are?”


End file.
